<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is blind. by jellyfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376433">Love is blind.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic'>jellyfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind!Kenma AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bkkn, blind!Kenma au, bokuken, chaste touching, no angst i swear, sweet and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s my turn to know how pretty you are now, so shut up and stay still.”</p>
<p>Where Kenma is blind and wants to know how Bokuto looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind!Kenma AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is blind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Koutarou, please don’t run!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, shit. Right. Sorry." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto slows down his pace, returning beside Kenma and squeezes the hand wrapped into his. The blond squeezes back and laughs slightly, showing him that he’s not mad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not Koutarou’s fault. Well, he can’t help himself even if he tries; he is too excited. He is so happy to have won his game, and knowing Kenma had been there to encourage him makes it even better. So when he proposed getting ice cream, he got overexcited and ran, pulling Kenma with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hands still holding Kenma’s as usual, he leads the way more calmly, even though he’s bouncing on his feet, unable to contain his joy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember the loud fiouh and then bam? It was me!! Akaashi had passed the most perfect ball and I hit it so hard it went right on the line!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at his friend and beams when he sees a light smile when he answers “Yes, I remember that.” There is a pause and then. “Actually I could notice which spike was yours since you cheered even louder when they scored.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto laughs happily, nodding. Indeed, he had been cheering loudly each time they scored in this game, and extra loud when it was thanks to him. He wanted his friend to know when they were scoring and found out screaming did the trick. He knew his voice would stand out enough for Kenma to hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they arrive at the ice truck, he stops and asks. “What flavor do you want? There’s strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, mint-“ He begins listing but Kenma stops him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chocolate will be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto orders their treats and starts walking away once the blond has a firm grip on his ice cream. He frowns. “Do you want me to feed you? It’s going to melt and make a mess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma's cheeks become red as he turns to him in an attempt to glare. “I’m capable enough to eat ice cream by myself Koutarou.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grey-haired man shrugged, tasting his own sweet before leading them again. “Oh! Let’s sit here to eat.” He jogs a bit to a free place in the park. “There no bench and it’s grass.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even after the warning, he doesn’t let go of Kenma’s hand before they are both properly seated. As the wind caresses them, he can’t help but smile, looking at his friend. He’s really happy to be there with Kenma, enjoying a good day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wind takes the blond off guard as his hair flies around his face, sticking into the ice cream. Bokuto winces. “Told you I should help you! You’ve got ice cream all over your hair now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoots closer, taking Kenma’s ice cream away from his hold. With one hand he tries to swipe off the cream on the blond’s hair and laughs slightly at his scrunched nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, don’t be silly. Let me helped you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just ice cream, Kou.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and you're spilling it everywhere. So now, open your mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Kenma’s cheeks are now crimson and his hands are crossed against his chest, display of his discontentment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto groans. “Fine. Here take it, but don’t come at me when your hair will be all gross and sticky.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally eat their ice cream, chatting happily about the game. Koutarou can’t help but look at how beautiful Kenma is, a small smile spread over his face, mouth slightly covered with ice cream. He waits for them to finish their sweets before scooting closer, wiping Kenma’s mouth with a handkerchief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Koutarou?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Kenma?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I touch your face?” He asks in a small voice, hesitant. His whole face is red now, and Bokuto swears his is too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops mid-gesture, blinking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to know how you look.” He explains. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking about it, it is a fair demand. It’s been a few months since he met Kenma but he had never thought the blond didn’t know how he looked. Yet, it’s obvious. He can’t know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He met Kenma at a kind of party Testurou had prepared for his birthday. It wasn’t a big one his friend had warned, because he didn’t want his best friend to feel out of place. The moment he looked at the blond, Bokuto knew it was Tetsurou’s best friend. Of course, he knew he was blind, but he kept making little mistakes, not being very considerate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Kenma didn’t take offense. He actually laughed, saying it was okay. He learned with time that Kenma is glad he doesn’t act as if he’s sick, just acting normally. So they quickly became friends and spent more and more time together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he never asked Bokuto how he looked, so the boy just assumed he knew. He felt pretty dumb not thinking about it until now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Koutarou? Are you okay?” Kenna’s soft voice brings him back out of his thoughts. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know why he is so flustered. It’s not the first time Kenma and he touch each other. They hug a lot, and Bokuto always leads him by taking his hand. So letting his friend touch his face shouldn’t be any different, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” He nearly yells, retracting his hand from Kenma’s face. His loud voice startles the blond who jumps a bit and winces. “Sorry. I meant. No, you can, it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice is now calmer, almost a murmur as he remembers Kenma has more sensitive ears than anybody.He moves to place himself in front of his friend and waits. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma is sitting leg crossed, eyes not moving, as usual, hands settled on his knees. He isn’t moving, staying silent. When Bokuto understands he indicates quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m in front of you, you can- Hm... I mean you- Go on!” He stutters face getting redder and redder. Kenma chuckles making his heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, the blond raises his hands, putting them on his shoulders. When he lets go, searching for his face, his hands land on his ears. Bokuto laughs, feeling his heart being filled by a strange feeling so warm he thinks he is about to melt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a smile on Kenma’s face as he lowers his hands, cupping his cheeks. His hands are small and long. It’s a bit sticky and cold from the ice cream that had melted earlier, but he doesn’t care. The touch is so light and careful that he can’t help but smile too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma caresses his nose with his thumbs, going up to his brows. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, but Bokuto keeps his cool, looking at his friend. He is still smiling, the prettiest smile he has ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Argh, Kenma.” He whines, plunging his head into the blond’s shoulder, neck and ears turning crimson. The blond jumps but laughs, encircling his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Kou?” He asks, biting his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so pretty it’s not fair,” he grumbles against the shirt. He feels Kenma’s giggle but stays hidden. He hears his friend scratching his throat before scolding him teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you can see it every day. It’s my turn to know how pretty you are now so shut up and stay still.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the words only embarrass him further as he yelps. “Kenmaaa!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma laughs again, pushing him away tenderly. Bokuto lets him do as he pleases, putting some space between them so he can continue his investigation. His hands are now in his hair, ruffling them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They feel weird.” He bits his lip, probably holding him from laughing out loud. So Bokuto pouts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re really cool, thank you very much. They are spiky and grey!! Well, not totally grey now, since my black roots grew up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma hums, nodding slightly. He lowers his hands, to his eyes, and gently passes his thumbs on them, forcing him to close them. He doesn’t mind though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are gold!” He specified. “Just like yours. Well, yours are prettier because they shine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens his eyes as the thumbs retract. Kenma is pouting, lips swollen and nose up in the air. He’s about to say something when Bokuto interrupts him, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re even cuter when you pout. It makes me want to kiss you.” The admission makes his heart miss a beat and his cheeks become even redder if it is possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blush creeping onto Kenma’s cheeks makes him beam, his smile reaching his ears. And he can’t help himself, he closes the space between them and plants a kiss on Kenma’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he parts, Kenma’s hands are still on his cheeks but his frown is deeper. Bokuto thinks for a moment that he went too far, that he invaded Kenma’s space. But then, the blond says firmly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want to do something Koutarou, do it right.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls him in, crashing their lips together. Bokuto is stunned first, eyes widen in surprise. But then, Kenma's lips move against his, hands even softer on his skin. He closes his eyes and responds to the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting his own hands on Kenma’s cheeks, he tilts his head to make it easier. And as warm lips devour each other, he feels his heartbeat quicken and he smiles. The corners of Kenma’s mouth tilt up in response, making it harder to kiss. But it doesn’t prevent them from doing it anyway, planting soft kisses after soft kisses quickly. They both laugh, sharing air and opening their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I do it right this time?” He asks, voice shaking from joy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You idiot.” Kenma laughs, putting another small kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there!! I wanted to experience about the blind!kenma au with bokuken because I think this ship is like, the definition of sweet. </p>
<p>There will probably have a last one in the series with akaken. </p>
<p>Don’t forget to tell me your thoughts on the fic, any comment and kudos are welcomed! Thank you so much for reading!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>